


Phan- Untitled

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: Amazingphil & Danisnotonfire RPF, Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Lemon. I must warn you this is all just sex, not much else. So if ur not into slash or sexual content, this fic may not be for you.<br/>This is my first attempt at a Phanfiction. Enjoy :)<br/>No Beta for this fic, so i appologize if there are any errors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan- Untitled

Dan looks down at Phil lovingly as he strokes his thick black locks. His hair soft, smooth, and Dan weaves his fingers through them. Dan doesn't take his eyes off Phil but, Phil's eyes are squeezed shut as he arches to Dan's touch. Phil thrusts his hips foreword and Dan can now feel his desire pressed up against his abdomen. 

Dan moans and he can't take the wait anymore. He roughly captures Phil's lips with his own, sliding his own lips possessively over his. Their lips move in tandem, occasionally sucking and biting the other until Dan feels Phil's tongue tracing his lower lip, shyly begging entrance into his mouth. Dan parts his lips and Phil is quick to slide his tongue inside, invading every crevice of Dan's mouth. Dan moans and Phil takes the opportunity to flip their positions. Phil momentarily breaks their kiss, eliciting a groan from Dan. He takes the opportunity to strip Dan of his shirt and then proceeds to remove his own. He then presses his lips onto Dan's once more. It is a battle of lips, tongues and teeth.

Dan removes his hands from Phil's hair and slides it down his arms, feeling the muscle built there. He moves his hands to his chest, down his abdomen and pauses when he reaches his waist band. Dan breaks off the kiss and pushes Phil off him. Phil falls back on the bed and Dan begins to swiftly unbuckle Phil's jeans. Phil throws his head back and begins moaning, chanting Dan's name, begging for him to continue. 

Dan tears off Phil's jeans quickly, bringing down the boxers with his pants. Dan smirks as he removes Phil's colourful, mismatched socks and pretty soon Phil is naked underneath him while Dan is still half-dressed. 

"Dan" Phil begs, as he reaches for his hand, forcefully bringing it towards his throbbing erection. Dan firmly grabs his cock, rubbing the liquid pooling on the head of his penis. Phil moans and his entire body jerks. Dan holds him down with one hand while his other moves up and down his shaft. 

Dan almost reaches his peak just by watching Phil writhing in pleasure but he stops himself. He wants to prolong this moment as long as he can and he quickly captures Phil's lips again, stifling both their moans as he continues to stroke him. 

"Dan... Dan... I'm... please" Phil whispers and Dan knows he is close. He abruptly removes his hand and Phil whines in protest. "Dan!" he yells half laughing but mostly irritated. 

Dan chuckles and begins kissing Phil's neck. Suckling at his pulse point as he marks him. He continues kissing down his body; he kisses Phil's chest, his stomach, trailing his kisses lower and lower until his lips are between Phil's legs. Phil's breath hitches but Dan doesn't kiss him where he is neediest; not just yet at least. He kisses his inner thighs but, is careful to avoid his desire. 

"Dan" Phil begs. This time there is no humor in his voice, only desperation as he thrusts his hips forward. This time Dan complies and he takes Phil into his mouth. 

Phil screams out in pleasure and roughly weaves his hands through Dan's hair, encouraging him as he continues to suck his cock. Dan continues to suck, lick and kiss Phil's shaft. This time when he feels Phil being brought over the edge he doesn't stop. In fact, he is quicker with his movements. He roughly inserts one finger into Phil's entrance as he continues to bob his head up and down Phil's cock. The orgasm quickly sweeps through Phil and he spills his seed into Dan's mouth. 

Dan swallows without hesitation. It is a reflex now, more than anything else. He licks the rest of the cum off Phil's thighs, allowing him to savor the little aftershocks of pleasure. He likes how Phil tastes; sweet yet tangy at the same time. His erection is killing him now as he watches Phil writhe below him. He is just settling down from his orgasm, heavily panting as the last remnants of pleasure course through his body. 

He looks up at Dan and stares at him lovingly with his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes trail away from Dan's eyes to his lips and then finally down his erection. With shaky hands, Phil begins to undo Dan's belt buckle. Dan sighs in pleasure once Phil finally manages to strip him down, allowing his cock to bounce free from his boxers. 

Phil smirks and stretches up, pressing his lips to Dan's neck. "I forget how big you are my love" Phil whispers as he begins to stroke Dan's cock. 

Dan thrusts his hips against Phil's hand, encouraging his movements. Dan likes it when Phil whispers things like this. He knows he didn't forget, he is simply satisfying Dan's ego. This is why he loves Phil, because he understands him. They are not only lovers but they are also friends, roommates. 

Phil continues to increase the speed of his movements and Dan can feel himself teetering over the edge. "No.. Phil" he manages to strain out, "I need to be inside you... please" he begs. 

Phil quickly complies and stops his movements, surging up to kiss Dan forcefully on the lips. This time it is Dan who plunges his tongue into Phil's mouth. Phil's tongue meets his just as aggressively, until he slowly submits to Dan. 

Breaking off their kiss, Dan roughly grabs Phil's hips and flips him over so his back is now facing Dan's front. Dan can't take the foreplay any longer, he needs to be inside of Phil now but he doesn't want to hurt him. They've fucked many times before but, Dan still stretches out Phil's entrance with his fingers. Dan likes to be rough but he takes special care to be gentle as well. He allows Phil to suck on his fingers before he gently inserts them into him. Just like that Phil is hard once more. 

Dan kisses his entrance and spreads his cheeks, giving him full access to Phil's opening. He then plunges his tongue inside Phil and begins to fuck him with his tongue.

Phil is stroking himself and moans with all of Dan's movements. "Please... Dan" Phil cries but, he doesn't have to finish. Quickly Dan removes his tongue and thrusts himself inside Phil. 

They both moan once Dan pushes himself fully inside him. Unable to take it slow, Dan fucks Phil rough and hard, eliciting an audible smack when Dan's hips slap against Phil's ass. "Dan. Dan. Dan." Phil chants, as he continues to stroke himself, more rapidly than before.

"Phil" Dan sighs, as he continues to thrust in and out. He is rewarded with a moan when Phil pushes his ass towards him, meeting Dan halfway. Dan places his hands on Phil's hips as he dictates his fast and haphazard pace. He knows he is close but is determined to make Phil cum once more. Dan presses kisses on the back of Phil's neck and moves his lips to Phil's ear, occasionally sucking and nibbling on his ear lobe. He whispers dirty things in Phil's ear and that's all it takes. He feels Phil clench around him as he reaches his climax once more. One thrust, two and then Dan spills himself inside Phil. 

Dan collapses on Phil once he is done riding out his climax. Phil lets out an "oomph" and turns to his side pushing Dan off him. Dan wraps his arms around Phil's waist, while Phil starts stroking Dan's glabella. 

"That's mighty sexy Phil. I can feel myself getting hard again" Dan jokes and Phil laughs.

"Shut up" Phil chides as he presses his lips softy against Dan's. Dan can feel Phil smiling into his mouth before they break off the kiss and Phil his now snuggling his head against the crook of Dan's shoulder. Dan sniffs Phil's hair and breaths in the scent of his shampoo. He sighs contently and feels himself drifting off to sleep. 

They fall asleep like that, in each other's arms. Tomorrow morning they will go on to being Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Tomorrow morning they will record their new video and answer questions from their fans. But tonight - as well as every other night to come - they will be Phan. They will fuck only to go back to this, falling asleep in each other's arms. They are in love now, they have been for quite a while and they will continue to be for a long time to come.


End file.
